CrEaTe A CaT
by Runningmist
Summary: Create a cat for my story PLEASE REVIEW! NEED MORE RIVERCLAN CATS!
1. Chapter 1

Create a cat for me

Thunderclan

Leader:Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-12

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigmist)

Apprentices-2-5

Queens-4-5

Runningstreak-silver tabby with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Windclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-9

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-2-4

Elders-2-3

Riverclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3

Shadowclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3


	2. Chapter 2

Create a cat for me

Thunderclan

Leader:Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-Moonstream-Ginger she cat with cresent moon on her chest has green eyes

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-12

Nightbreeze-black tom with white belly and amber eyes(mate is Pineflower)

Rainfall-gray she cat with dark flecks and green eyes

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigmist)

Apprentices-2-5

Queens-4-5

Pineflower-Pretty gray tabby with sapphire eyes

Silverkit-silver tabby with black stripes and amber eyes

Songkit-Black she cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit-Black tom with amber eyes

Runningstreak-silver tabby with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Windclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-9

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-2-4

Elders-2-3

Riverclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3

Shadowclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3


	3. Chapter 3

Thunderclan

Leader:Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-Dawnlight-tall gray she cat with black spots with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Moonstream-Ginger she cat with cresent moon on her chest has green eyes

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-12

Nightbreeze-black tom with white belly and amber eyes(mate is Pineflower)

Rainfall-gray she cat with dark flecks and green eyes

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigstreak)

Aquaflash-gray she cat with aqua eyea

Apprentices-2-5

Queens-4-5

Pineflower-Pretty gray tabby with sapphire eyes

Silverkit-silver tabby with black stripes and amber eyes

Songkit-Black she cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit-Black tom with amber eyes

Runningstreak-silver tabby with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Windclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-Driftsnow-Gray dappled she cat (temporary queen)

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-9

Quailfeather-dark brown tappy tom amber eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-2-4

Driftsnow-gray dappled she cat with green eyes

Fernkit-dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Waspkit-dark brown tom with black stripes with green eyes

Elders-2-3

Riverclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-Larkmoom-silver she cat with a red stripe down her back with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Cedarstream-ginger tom with blue eyes(mate is Larkmoon)

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3

Shadowclan

Leader:-Hazelstar- has deep golden she cat with warm brown eyes with one white paw

Deputy:-

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Goldenblossom-deep golden she cat with bright green eyes

Lightpelt-pale golden tom with amber eyes and a white paw(mate is Nightstorm)

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Dawnfur-pale gray with a white tail tip and soft green eyes

Mistkit-pale gray tom with dark amber eyes with 3 white paws (doesn't know his dad he died in a battle and he is a loyal Shadowclan tom)

Nightstorm-pitch black she cat with blue eyes tinted with green

Ravenkit- she cat same pelt as her mothers and she has her dads amber eyes

Stonekit-pale gray tabby tom with his mothers eyes

Elders-2-3


	4. Chapter 4

Thunderclan

Leader: Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-Dawnlight-tall gray she cat with black spots with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Moonstream-Ginger she cat with crescent moon on her chest has green eyes

Apprentice:-Featherpaw-A light brown she cat with dark brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Warriors-7-12

Badgergrowl-black and white tom with hazel eyes (mate is Finchsong)

Breezeslash-black tom with amber eyes (mate is Smokeleaf)

Brightsky-brown she cat with golden muzzle and amber eyes (mother of Cloudpaw and Speckledpaw)

Sweetbreeze-White she-cat with gray dapples and bright blue eyes (apprentice is Cloudpaw)

Nightbreeze-black tom with white belly and amber eyes (mate is Pineflower)

Rainfall-gray she cat with dark flecks and green eyes (apprentice is Speckledpaw)

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigstreak)

Aquaflash-gray she cat with aqua eyes

Apprentices-2-5

Speckledpaw-calico she cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw-white tom with black ear and amber eyes

Queens-4-5

Finchsong-light brown she cat with white paws and brown eyes

(expecting kits)

Smokeleaf-gray she cat with leaf green eyes

(expecting kits)

Pineflower-Pretty gray tabby with sapphire eyes

Silverkit-silver tabby with black stripes and amber eyes

Songkit-Black she cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit-Black tom with amber eyes

Runningstreak-silver tabby with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Poppyflower- silver she cat with very dark amber eyes (mother of Runningstreak and Moonstream and foster mother of Rainfall)

Windclan

Leader:-Harestar-light brown tom with black paws and green eyes (mate is Flamedance)

Deputy:-Driftsnow-Gray dappled she cat (temporary queen)

Medicine Cat:-Leafwish-white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice:-Sablepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Warriors-7-9

Grassfoot-brown tabby tom (apprentice Flamepaw)

Mudsplash-Brown tom with brown eyes (mate is Autumnrain)

Blazeclaw-flame colored tom with blue eyes (mate is Bumbleblossom)

Bumbleblossom-golden she cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip (mother of Honeypaw and Flamepaw) (apprentice is Sparrowpaw)

Quailfeather-dark brown tabby tom amber eyes (apprentice Honeypaw)

Apprentices-2-3

Honeypaw-golden she cat with white patches and hazel eyes

Flamepaw-flame colored tom with green eyes and black paws

Sparrowpaw-brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Queens-2-4

Driftsnow-gray dappled she cat with green eyes

Fernkit-dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Waspkit-dark brown tom with black stripes with green eyes

Autumnrain-light ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Auburnkit-mottled brown she kit with amber eyes

Dirtkit-White tom with brown feet and blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Riverclan

Leader:-

Deputy:-Larkmoon-silver she cat with a red stripe down her back with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Cedarstream-ginger tom with blue eyes (mate is Larkmoon)

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3

Shadowclan

Leader:-Hazelstar- has deep golden she cat with warm brown eyes with one white paw

Deputy:-Shadedwind-dark gray almost black tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-

Apprentice:-

Warriors-7-10

Goldenblossom-deep golden she cat with bright green eyes

Lightpelt-pale golden tom with amber eyes and a white paw (mate is Nightstorm)

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Dawnfur-pale gray with a white tail tip and soft green eyes

Mistkit-pale gray tom with dark amber eyes with 3 white paws (doesn't know his dad he died in a battle and he is a loyal Shadowclan tom)

Nightstorm-pitch black she cat with blue eyes tinted with green

Ravenkit- she cat same pelt as her mothers and she has her dads amber eyes

Stonekit-pale gray tabby tom with his mother's eyes

Elders-2-3


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderclan

Leader: Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-Dawnlight-tall gray she cat with black spots with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Moonstream-Ginger she cat with crescent moon on her chest has green eyes

Apprentice:-Featherpaw-A light brown she cat with dark brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Warriors-7-12

Badgergrowl-black and white tom with hazel eyes (mate is Finchsong)

Breezeslash-black tom with amber eyes (mate is Smokeleaf)

Brightsky-brown she cat with golden muzzle and amber eyes (mother of Cloudpaw and Speckledpaw)

Sweetbreeze-White she-cat with gray dapples and bright blue eyes (apprentice is Cloudpaw)

Nightbreeze-black tom with white belly and amber eyes (mate is Pineflower)

Rainfall-gray she cat with dark flecks and green eyes (apprentice is Speckledpaw)

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigstreak)

Aquaflash-gray she cat with aqua eyes

Prickerpelt-brown tom that always seems to have thorn is his fur and has blue eyes

Apprentices-2-5

Speckledpaw-calico she cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw-white tom with black ear and amber eyes

Queens-4-5

Finchsong-light brown she cat with white paws and brown eyes

(expecting kits)

Smokeleaf-gray she cat with leaf green eyes

(expecting kits)

Pineflower-Pretty gray tabby with sapphire eyes

Silverkit-silver tabby she kit with black stripes and amber eyes

Songkit-Black she cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit-Black tom with amber eyes

Runningstreak-silver tabby she cat with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Poppyflower- silver she cat with very dark amber eyes (mother of Runningstreak and Moonstream and foster mother of Rainfall)

Windclan

Leader:-Harestar-light brown tom with black paws and green eyes (mate is Flamedance)

Deputy:-Driftsnow-Gray dappled she cat (temporary queen)

Medicine Cat:-Leafwish-white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice:-Sablepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Warriors-7-9

Grassfoot-brown tabby tom (apprentice Flamepaw)

Mudsplash-Brown tom with brown eyes (mate is Autumnrain)

Blazeclaw-flame colored tom with blue eyes (mate is Bumbleblossom)

Bumbleblossom-golden she cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip (mother of Honeypaw and Flamepaw) (apprentice is Sparrowpaw)

Quailfeather-dark brown tabby tom amber eyes (apprentice Honeypaw)

Northwind-white she cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Honeypaw-golden she cat with white patches and hazel eyes

Flamepaw-flame colored tom with green eyes and black paws

Sparrowpaw-brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Queens-2-4

Driftsnow-gray dappled she cat with green eyes

Fernkit-dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Waspkit-dark brown tom with black stripes with green eyes

Autumnrain-light ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Auburnkit-mottled brown she kit with amber eyes

Dirtkit-White tom with brown feet and blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Riverclan

Leader:-Sapphirestar-very light gray she cat with stunning sapphire eyes

Deputy:-Larkmoon-silver she cat with a red stripe down her back with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat:-Freespirit-tawny she cat she has pretty blue eyes

Apprentice:-Misteyes-ginger tom with misty blue eyes

Warriors-7-10

Robinpelt-looks like a robin in cat form she is a gray cat with an orange belly

Lakefog-Ginger she cat with greenish brown eyes

Cedarstream-ginger tom with blue eyes (mate is Larkmoon)

Piketail-Brown tom with tabby tail

Bluesky-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Elders-2-3

Shadowclan

Leader:-Hazelstar- has deep golden she cat with warm brown eyes with one white paw

Deputy:-Shadedwind-dark gray almost black tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Dustyshadow-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice:-Sagepaw-Dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Warriors-7-10

Goldenblossom-deep golden she cat with bright green eyes

Lightpelt-pale golden tom with amber eyes and a white paw (mate is Nightstorm)

Cloudyflight-White almost silvery she cat with dark amber eyes

Darkclaw-dark brown almost black tom with green eyes

Pineneedle-Dark brown she-cat with gray green eyes

Rockclaw –pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Queens-3-5

Dawnfur-pale gray with a white tail tip and soft green eyes

Mistkit-pale gray tom with dark amber eyes with 3 white paws (doesn't know his dad he died in a battle and he is a loyal Shadowclan tom)

Nightstorm-pitch black she cat with blue eyes tinted with green

Ravenkit- she cat same pelt as her mothers and she has her dads amber eyes

Stonekit-pale gray tabby tom with his mother's eyes

Elders-2-3

Hawktail-dark brown tabby tom that looks greatly aged and he has yellow eyes

Skyheart-Pure white she cat with amber eyes and a silvery muzzle due to old age (daughter is Cloudyflight)

**More than one at a time would be amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thunderclan

Leader: Oriolestar orange she-cat with black tail with amber eyes

Deputy:-Dawnlight-tall gray she cat with black spots with blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Moonstream-Ginger she cat with crescent moon on her chest has green eyes

Apprentice:-Featherpaw-A light brown she cat with dark brown tabby stripes with blue eyes

Warriors-7-12

Badgergrowl-black and white tom with hazel eyes (mate is Finchsong)

Breezeslash-black tom with amber eyes (mate is Smokeleaf)

Brightsky-brown she cat with golden muzzle and amber eyes (mother of Cloudpaw and Speckledpaw)

Sweetbreeze-White she-cat with gray dapples and bright blue eyes (apprentice is Cloudpaw)

Nightbreeze-black tom with white belly and amber eyes (mate is Pineflower)

Rainfall-gray she cat with dark flecks and green eyes (apprentice is Speckledpaw)

Larktail-brown tom blue eyes (mate is Runnigstreak)

Aquaflash-gray she cat with aqua eyes

Prickerpelt-brown tom that always seems to have thorn is his fur and has blue eyes

Lightningfur-very light ginger almost yellow tom with blue eyes

Ashtail-dark gray tom with lighter gray paws, muzzle, belly and tail tip (mate is Heatherheart)

Brightmoon-silver she cat with ice blue eyes

Berrywhisker-cream tom with white spots and amber eyes

Apprentices-2-5

Featherpaw- A light brown she cat with dark brown tabby stripes with blue eyes (medicine cat apprentice)

Speckledpaw-calico she cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw-white tom with black ear and amber eyes

Queens-4-5

Finchsong-light brown she cat with white paws and brown eyes

(expecting kits)

Smokeleaf-gray she cat with leaf green eyes

(expecting kits)

Pineflower-Pretty gray tabby with sapphire eyes

Silverkit-silver tabby she kit with black stripes and amber eyes

Songkit-Black she cat with silver splashes and green eyes

Pantherkit-Black tom with amber eyes

Runningstreak-silver tabby she cat with teal eyes runs quite fast

Treekit brown she kit with green eyes,

Blazekit fiery orange she kit with teal eyes

Loonkit black tom with blue eyes

Heatherheart- beautiful silver-blue tabby she-cat, with sapphire eyes

Duckkit-brown tabby she cat with amber eyes

Logkit-brown tom with sapphire eyes

Elders-2-3

Poppyflower- silver she cat with very dark amber eyes (mother of Runningstreak and Moonstream and foster mother of Rainfall)

Ottertail- cream tom, with blue-eyes (father of Ashtail and Berrywhisker)

Yellowtail- ginger she-cat, with black eyes, and faint traces of gray on her fur (mother of Ashtail and Berrywhisker)

Windclan

Leader:-Harestar-light brown tom with black paws and green eyes (mate is Flamedance)

Deputy:-Driftsnow-Gray dappled she cat (temporary queen)

Medicine Cat:-Leafwish-white she cat with green eyes

Apprentice:-Sablepaw-black tom with amber eyes

Warriors-7-9

Grassfoot-brown tabby tom (apprentice Flamepaw)

Mudsplash-Brown tom with brown eyes (mate is Autumnrain)

Blazeclaw-flame colored tom with blue eyes (mate is Bumbleblossom)

Bumbleblossom-golden she cat with white paws, chest, belly, and tail tip (mother of Honeypaw and Flamepaw) (apprentice is Sparrowpaw)

Quailfeather-dark brown tabby tom amber eyes (apprentice Honeypaw)

Northwind-white she cat with yellow eyes

Mountaineagle-fast she cat with a black pelt and blue eyes

Flamedance-red she cat with stunning green eyes (mother of Sparrowpaw)

Flyingheart-red tabby that seems to fly when she jumps and she has amber eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Honeypaw-golden she cat with white patches and hazel eyes

Flarepaw-flame colored tom with green eyes and black paws

Sparrowpaw-brown tom with white spots and amber eyes

Queens-2-4

Driftsnow-gray dappled she cat with green eyes

Fernkit-dark gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Waspkit-dark brown tom with black stripes with green eyes

Autumnrain-light ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes

Auburnkit-mottled brown she kit with amber eyes

Dirtkit-White tom with brown feet and blue eyes

Elders-2-3

Moorheart-brown she-cat with green eyes

Graypelt-gray tom with amber eyes

Riverclan

Leader:-Sapphirestar-very light gray she cat with stunning sapphire eyes

Deputy:-Larkmoon-silver she cat with a red stripe down her back with emerald eyes

Medicine Cat:-Freespirit- old tawny she cat she has pretty blue eyes

Apprentice:-Misteyes-ginger tom with misty blue eyes

Warriors-7-10

Robinpelt-looks like a robin in cat form she is a gray cat with an orange belly

Lakefog-Ginger she cat with greenish brown eyes (mother of Swanpaw, Gingerpaw and Wasppaw)

Cedarstream-ginger tom with blue eyes (mate is Larkmoon)

Piketail-Brown tom with tabby tail (mate is Lavenderbreeze)

Bluesky-gray she-cat with sky blue eyes

Nightshade: big black tom with yellow eyes (mate is Lilyfrost)

Thymeblossom: Pretty tortie and white she cat

Ferretclaw: energetic brown Tom with gray eyes

Rowendusk: red/brown Tom with no tail

Clovermist: cream colored she cat with brown eyes

Jaggedpine: fast blue Tom with sky blue eyes (mate is Lakefog)

Puddlesplash-gray she cat that is always causing mischief

Apprentices-2-4

Misteyes- ginger tom with misty blue eyes

Wasppaw- golden she cat with blue eyes

Swanpaw: Black and white she cat

Gingerpaw: ginger Tom with yellow eyes

Queens-3-5

Lavenderbreeze-White she cat with lavender eyes

Lotiskit-brown and white she-cat with her mother's lavender eyes

Basilkit-Ginger tom with green eyes

Emberflame- old tabby queen with eerie yellow eyes (unknown mate)

Petalkit-tortie she kit

Lilyfrost- ginger queen with ice blue eyes

Thicketkit-light brown tom with messy fur and ice blue eyes

Lightningkit-dark tabby tom green eyes

Redkit-flame colored she kit with sapphire eyes

Whitekit-White she cat with green eyes

Rainwillow-gray she cat with green eyes

(Expecting kits)

Elders-2-3

Ravenrose- tortie she cat with amber eyes

Smokeyice- gray tom blind

Shadowclan

Leader:-Hazelstar- has deep golden she cat with warm brown eyes with one white paw

Deputy:-Shadedwind-dark gray almost black tom with bright blue eyes

Medicine Cat:-Dustyshadow-light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice:-Sagepaw-Dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Warriors-7-10

Goldenblossom-deep golden she cat with bright green eyes

Lightpelt-pale golden tom with amber eyes and a white paw (mate is Nightstorm)

Cloudyflight-White almost silvery she cat with dark amber eyes

Darkclaw-dark brown almost black tom with green eyes (mate is Dawnfur)

Pineneedle-Dark brown she-cat with gray green eyes

Rockclaw –pale gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Forestsky-brown tom with green eyes

Birdclaw-light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Cherrythorn-ginger she cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-2-3

Flintpaw- small smokey black tom with amber eyes

Springpaw- lithe coppery she-cat with blue eyes

Sagepaw- Dark gray tom with dark green eyes

Queens-3-5

Dawnfur-pale gray with a white tail tip and soft green eyes

Mistkit-pale gray tom with dark amber eyes with 3 white paws (doesn't know his dad he died in a battle and he is a loyal Shadowclan tom)

Nightstorm-pitch black she cat with blue eyes tinted with green (mother of Springpaw, Flintpaw and Sagepaw)

Ravenkit- she cat same pelt as her mothers and she has her dads amber eyes

Stonekit-pale gray tabby tom with his mother's eyes

Elders-2-3

Hawktail-dark brown tabby tom that looks greatly aged and he has yellow eyes

Skyheart-Pure white she cat with amber eyes and a silvery muzzle due to old age (daughter is Cloudyflight)

**More than one at a time would be amazing!**


End file.
